


From the Sky Comes Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pre-Movie, Sibling Incest, Theory Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa sits with Anna on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Sky Comes Snow

It had been a year before, back when it was cold in wintertime. It was supposed to be cold then. Before, things had been alright. Elsa had been busy dealing with political issues, but that was to be expected. Anna was the background child, the second princess. Elsa was the one with the real sway, the real power, and the one that everyone loved.

And yet Elsa was still there for her. Anna had been sitting in front of the fire, an opened book in her lap, but her eyes on the warm orange flames in front of her. Elsa had plopped down next to her on the floor, wrapping an arm around her waist. She had grinned.

"Cold?"

Anna had nodded. Even as a little girl she had hated snow. It seemed that the sky could not release enough of it.

Her sister had pulled her closer, putting her hand a little higher than it needed to be. Anna's cheeks turned red, and she would later swear to herself that it was because of embarrassment. "I do not see what you hate about winter, but I love it. If it were up to me, it would be winter forever."

"Why?" A chill had run up Anna's spine at the thought.

"Just because I want to." She kissed the top of Anna's head. "There is no need to worry; I promise that I will always keep you warm."


End file.
